


你是我的谁（中下）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 两个男人的（幼稚）战争





	你是我的谁（中下）

刘启大概一辈子也忘不了这个糟心的晚上，王磊的回答让他震惊得一时间说不出话来。他在脑子里过了百八十遍，他设想过王磊会冷冷地拒绝，也想过王磊可能会坦然地接受他。但他只猜中了开头，却没猜到结局。  
万万没想到王磊会说“我把你当儿子”。当儿子？你TM想当我妈？刘培强同意了吗？！刘启气得灵魂出窍当场就想把心上人给掐死。  
最后一声不吭从王磊身上翻下来，抄起外套就走了出去，一夜未归。  
那天之后家里的气氛就一直很尴尬。王磊不知道该怎么开口只好假装酒后失忆，刘启一看到王磊拙劣的演技就肝火旺盛。你不是把我当儿子吗，我让你当妈当个爽！  
吃完了饭碗筷往桌上一扔，两脚一翘就喊：“今天菜盐放多了，勤俭节约不知道啊！怎么当小妈的！”洗澡的时候也找茬：“毛巾破洞了，给我换一条！”关了灯睡觉也不踏实，三更半夜爬起来踢门：“小妈！起来做夜宵！”  
王磊一大老爷们心里憋屈啊！本来只是想掐了这股邪念，以防自己晚节不保，哪知道是往炮仗桶里浇了点油，还亲手扔了个打火机！我只是希望自己能够把你当儿子，而不是真想当你妈！真是被这混小子气乐了，行，你张口闭口喊我小妈不就是跟我置气想臊我吗，我还不信治不了你了。  
王磊端的是一派贤妻良母样，有求必应，你爱折腾我就陪你折腾。  
吃完晚饭朵朵去李一一那补课，刘启又开始玩花样了。“我渴了小妈！”王磊马上端了杯水过去。不烫不凉刚刚好，刘启挑不出错来，只好改口：“我不要喝水，我要喝牛奶。”王磊说：“好。”一会儿就拿给他一杯，混世魔王又开口了：“你这妈怎么当的，牛奶都稀成水了，谁要喝啊！我要喝橙汁。”王磊说：“好。”转头又泡了杯橙汁给他。刘启就纳闷了，家里牛奶是常备品，给朵朵补充营养的，所以从来不缺，王磊和自己一样只喝白开水，橙汁只是刚才刁难他张口随便说的，咋就真有橙汁了？刘启抬头看了眼王磊，不紧不慢地说：“晚上我要开夜工，想喝杯咖啡提提神。”王磊说：“行。”转身去厨房，“加糖吗？”这下刘启坐不住了：“家里哪儿有咖啡？”王磊扭头笑了：“今天去买了点生活用品，添置了些。”“咖啡你自己喝吧，桃子味的果汁有吗？”王磊笑得更欢了，他打开橱柜，里面一排速溶果汁，什么味道都有。“你信用点多得用不完啊？”“买一送一打折促销，花不了几个信用点，小孩子容易嘴馋，朵朵一定爱喝，你看你刚才不也吵着一会儿要咖啡一会儿要果汁的吗，这不就买对了吗。”王磊笑眯眯地拍拍他肩膀，“这就叫万事俱备以防万一，要不然怎么给你当小妈？”  
得，在这等着他呢！  
王磊面上风轻云淡，心里乐大了：就你这点小伎俩，不够看啊。打不还手骂不还口，不就喊两声小妈吗，我就当给你看。刘启气到内伤，本来是想气王磊，这下是搬起石头砸自己脚，人家把小妈当得让你无话可说。  
操。  
看到刘启吃瘪的样子，王磊这会儿有点小得意，眉梢都带着笑意，还不忘记把桃子味的果汁递给他，嘱咐道：“趁热喝，凉了就不香了。”说罢拿起咖啡，喝了一口，偷偷瞄了一眼，刘启的眼睛正牢牢地盯着他，“咳！”王磊差点被噎到，“还要点什么吗？”  
刘启挑了挑眉毛，这是个危险的信号，每次使坏心眼他会不自觉地挑一下眉毛然后嘴角一歪，冲你笑。刘启现在就是这个表情。王磊被他看得心里发毛。  
“今天干活胳膊被钢板砸到了，现在我要洗澡了。”“哦，去洗吧，洗完记得擦点药。”刘启站着不动：“我胳膊举不起来。”王磊纳闷了：“你吃饭时候不挺正常的吗？”“伤到左手了。”“哦，那你一只手洗慢点。”  
…  
刘启撸起袖子，左手臂确实受伤了，肿了一圈，王磊摸了摸，好在没伤到骨头，就是皮肉伤：“问题不大，洗澡就免了吧，擦擦身子就行，擦完抹一点药膏消消肿。”心里不是不心疼，可脸上还得绷住。刘启看他的眼神仿佛是抓住了什么，他顿了顿说：“我要你帮我擦。”  
王磊拒绝了，理由是一只手完全可以擦洗。刘启怒了：“你还有没有良心？你之前死活不脱义肢，搞得差点嗝屁，躺床上半个月谁给你天天擦身子的，你手还全呼着呢，咋不给自己擦身子？”这可把王磊给噎住了，上次伤口感染后被医生勒令不许穿义肢必须给皮肉一段恢复期，刘启天天逼他躺床上，拐杖都给他扔了，恨不得给他接尿袋，一日三餐端到床前，别说擦身子了，上厕所都是他背去的。小混蛋，王磊在心里长叹了一口气，不就是擦身子吗，还能给你擦出花来了？  
人善心软的中年男人很自觉的去打了一盆水，正在试水温，刘启就进来了，他把上衣脱了往马桶盖上一扔：“就在这擦。”，卫生间空间小，王磊一抬头差点撞在他胸口，心里暗自叫苦。  
毛巾轻轻擦过刘启的下颚、脖子，滑到锁骨，擦了几个来回有点凉了，又拧了一把烫的，刘启的胸口被热水擦得滚烫，几次水换下来卫生间里热气蒸腾，镜子上都起了水雾，刘启的头发变得湿漉漉的，发尖上挂了水，他甩了下头发，溅出来的水珠都飞到了对面，弄得王磊眉毛、睫毛上都是水，眼睛一眨，那些水珠就四下散开，化作一条水痕挂在他的脸上。  
王磊抬起眼皮的时候心没由来地漏跳了一拍，小混蛋的脸凑了过来停在他眼前十公分的地方。耳边只有毛巾擦过肌肤的声音，还有两个人一深一浅的呼吸声。刘启的身子在往前倾，王磊默默地向后退了一步，混世魔王又向他逼近了一点，他的背已经贴在墙上了。  
“你再近一些我手就够不到脸盆了。”王磊表示抗议，小混蛋好像又长高了一点点，已经跟他一样高了。刘启不说话，他把双手撑在墙上，把王磊圈在了自己身子前：“方便你擦胳膊。”  
水雾缭绕，刘启的脸都快贴上来了。小混蛋，你以为我不知道你想干吗，你这是耍赖不成搞色诱呢你！王磊心里默念色即是空，手里加快了速度，赶紧擦完走人。  
他不知道刘启现在比他紧张多了，本来只是想调戏下王磊，你不是爱当小妈吗，我就折腾你，让你悔不当初。可王磊帮他擦身子的时候他后悔了，当你半裸着身子而你的心上人正穿着背心给你擦身子，下半身起点反应真是太正常了。刘启心里默念了一百遍色即是空，身体的肌肤感受着王磊手指的温度，眼前的王磊衣服已经半湿，隔着布料胸前的凸起清晰可见，刘启的脑门都要爆了。  
王磊张口说了句什么，他完全没听清楚，视线全落在他潮湿的嘴唇上。好像有什么东西沾在他嘴巴上，刘启忍不住伸出指尖抹了一下，没擦掉。  
王磊想让他把胳膊放下来，刘启完全不理会他还用手戳了下他的嘴唇，怎么了这是，王磊自己用力擦了下嘴唇，“沾上什么了？”  
刘启看清楚了，没有沾上什么东西，王磊的下唇上有一颗痣。  
该死的痣！  
刘启脑子里紧绷的弦一下子断了，他俯下身把他魂牵梦绕的心上人彻底地压在墙上，朝那颗性感的痣亲吻了下去。


End file.
